


She Burns

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: Crack ship time! Is this the first Artemis/Daphne fic? Okay here goes...Artemis has a huge crush on Daphne, her roommate's childhood friend and brother's former love interest. Instead of expressing her affection in soft, sweet ways, Artemis picks a fight.
Relationships: Artemis/Daphne (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	She Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Song on Repeat: ["She Burns"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IoMTmJ7SKw) by Foy Vance - I'm shit at titles. This one is purely from the song. Sorry sorry! If you think of a better one I'll change it hahaa.
> 
> Special thanks to beta reader [Alternative Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_lore/pseuds/alternative_lore) as well as IG artists @kores_diary @cottoncastless and @average_apple_art. This crack ship was not on my radar until seeing their art/edits, but the jock and the cheerleader... stealing her brother's love prospect. God, it just made so much sense. Please check out their art.

Artemis slammed her bedroom door and leaned against it in the hallway, trying to create distance between her and the wretched laptop on her bed. Technology was her truest enemy. Video conference calls came one after another today. It had taken her a week to figure out the damned mute function. If it wasn’t TGOEM charity drives it was _Lady Olympians_ garbage or check-ins with the moon goddesses of other pantheons. Why had she and Apollo signed up for so many damned titles again?

All Artemis wanted, truly, was to sprint through forests with wolves at her heels - hunting, exploring, and breathing the wild smell deep in her lungs. Instead, she cracked her knuckles and considered the best sparring partner for today. Hermes was swift but clumsy. Ares just infuriated her. Athena was always a good option. 

She strolled into the kitchen, then stopped dead in her tracks.

“What’re you doing here?” Her eyes narrowed on her irritating twin brother. “After Demeter’s little visit, you can’t drop by without warning anymore.”

“My fault!” Daphne popped around the corner. Gorgeous as always, practically glowing. “Apollo wanted to hang out, but I needed a ride. Promised Kore we’d hang out.”

Artemis blinked hard. A hot thrill always skittered through her limbs when Daphne came around. Problem was, it also short circuited her mind. She blinked again, admiring how the pretty model had her hair half up with one big flower that seemed to grow the longer they stared at each other.

Apollo leaned over and snapped his fingers. “Hey meathead! I went halvsies on that new zombie survival game you got, and you’re the only one with a UX-5 system.”

Normally Artemis would have shouted at Apollo that it was Hermes who went halvsies, but with Daphne nearby, she wanted to be on better behavior. Besides, the game system was Persephone’s, not hers. It was another impractical gift from Hades, and she really didn’t want to open that can of worms with Apollo. She heaved a sigh and pointed to the TV. “Five minutes. Trial run, then you’re gone. Buy your own damn system. You know the rule - _men are forbidden in this house._ ”

Apollo shoulder checked her on the way past. She shoved him over the edge of the sofa, muttering as he tumbled, “Asshole.”

Daphne perched on a bar stool, one long leg crossed over the other in an elegant twist. Her phone, as usual, consumed her attention. Artemis grabbed an apple from the island. Was it an excuse to be a little closer to the fascinating, way too nice for her own good nymph? Maybe.

Daphne rested her chin on her palm and turned her phone screen toward Artemis. “Does this look nice?”

“It’s, uh, coffee.” Artemis shrugged. The foam looked like a flower and the steam curled against the dark air, but she couldn’t form the words right.

Daphne’s lips pursed and slid from one side of her mouth to another. Her fingers swiped and pinched at the image. “I just don’t know if it’s cool enough, you know? If it’ll fulfill my obligation to promote their cafe? Ugh.”

“Post it.” Artemis rolled an apple across the counter. Daphne snatched it without looking up and took a cracking bite. The juice shined on her impossibly full lips.

“Ok. Ok.” Daphne jabbed her thumb at the screen and wriggled in her seat. “Posted! Phew. That was the only monetized one. Only two more posts to fill out the grid. I think I’ll do an older, scenic one of the mortal realm.”

Artemis leaned forward on the counter, chewing on the apple slower, letting her gaze trail over the frequent visitor to her house. She didn’t normally have moments like this, where Apollo or Persephone weren’t monopolizing Daphne’s attention, where Artemis could just look her fill. More than just a pretty face though, Daphne was warm with everyone, surprisingly non judgmental, with a hidden street smartness to her. She was business savvy and smart as hell about social media. 

With a wistful smile, the nymph’s long, pink ears tilted back. “Man...Kore would love this one. The fields were so colorful. #dreamingofspring and… Posted!” Daphne looked up. “Kore did a great job last year.”

“She’s not here, you know?” Artemis said around a bite. “Study session.”

“Oh I know.” Daphne leaned back over her phone. “But she’ll be back in a bit.”

“You came early.”

Daphne looked up, a little startled.

“You’re not unwelcome.” _Ugh. Dumb jock. Say something supportive._ “I mean… you’re _welcome_ to hang here. What’s your third picture for the day? I’m sure it’s great.”

Daphne’s tentative smile was like an arrow straight to her heart, splitting her chest open like a target in the bullseye. Artemis coughed and cracked her neck, resolving to stop staring or better yet, speaking.

Daphne's unmistakable honey and floral scent was accompanied by the squeak of sneakers nearby. She'd dragged her stool over to Artemis’ end of the kitchen island, sitting on the other side of the corner. “Wanna see?” 

Artemis nodded, afraid to say something rude or brash.

Apollo groaned and threw his video game controller across the room. “I’m outta here. Wanna grab some food, Daph?”

“No thanks.” The fake, high pitched friendly tone she used was so obvious. How did her brother not see she had no damn interest in him anymore? “Waiting to see Kore, remember? We’re braiding each other’s hair.”

“Pfft!” Apollo waved, like the idea of Daphne playing with someone’s hair was some childish girl thing instead of insanely hot. “Seeya later, I guess.”

Artemis would have front row seats to hair braiding? Shit yeah! Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the mental image of Daphne’s fingers sliding through Persephone’s hair, bending over her roommate’s shoulder. They laughed so easy together, usually ending the night dancing to their favorite songs. Artemis couldn't help but smile.

“Later!” Daphne shouted at Apollo’s retreating back, her sigh of relief palpable.

“You don’t have to spend time with my half-wit brother if you don’t want to. Why bother?”

Daphne shrugged. “At first I thought he was charming and cool. There was also the added benefit of a social media boost in our photos together.” Artemis couldn’t hold back the eye roll. It was instinctual. Daphne slapped her hand. “Hey missy! Don’t be like that. This is my livelihood.”

Artemis snatched the nymph’s glittery pink phone, took a selfie of the two of them, typed a quick message, and handed it back. “The post is still loading. You can delete if you hate it.” Daphne hunched over her phone, distressed. Artemis quickly realized what a dick move it was to make fun of her job. “Delete it. Sorry, that was rude. I’m sure the third picture you had planned was way more, uh, polished.”

Daphne eyes glittered with mirth as they roved over the image and caption. She turned the screen back to Artemis. “Seriously?”

The image showed Artemis’ arm looped around Daphne’s shoulder. Her fingers curled like claws as she snarled at the camera. Daphne’s smile was picture perfect, if a little surprised. The photo caption Artemis had typed read: 

> _Hanging out with this bitch #hoesbeforebros_

Artemis cringed and glanced sideways with unease, ready to be berated, rightfully so. _Unladylike. Too impulsive. Savage._ She knew what most beings thought about her.

“Posted!” Daphne shrugged and giggled. “Hey, it’s edgy.”

“Edgy is… good?” Artemis still felt like she deserved a smack upside the head.

Daphne’s long, silky hair fell around her like a curtain as she leaned forward on her forearms, averting her gaze, suddenly nervous. Their hands brushed just as Daphne looked up. “You’re like the cool rocker chick of Olympus. Sorry if all this social media stuff is annoying, but I appreciate you taking pity on me.”

“Pity?!” Artemis said. “You’re a supermodel! You have the Goddess of Spring as a BFF and me happy to lend you _edgy_ anytime. Fates, I’ll tie down Hermes and make him pose for a photo if you need.” Artemis slid her hand over the cool countertop, curling it around Daphne’s fist. “You don’t need to hang out with my brother for exposure or whatever. You have...” _me_ , she though “...friends.”

“I’m just trying to be nice.” Daphne’s voice was quiet, but at least she making eye contact again, her posture straighter, guarded.

“Apollo doesn’t understand _nice_. He barely understands _no_.” A chill swept through Artemis, wondering if he'd ever used Daphne’s sweet nature to get his own way in other ways.

“It’s not that serious.” Daphne scoffed. “We went on one sorta-date and now I brush him off. It’s fine. I just want to be on good terms with him… with everyone. My image is how I pay the rent.”

“The good girl.”

Daphne cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Something wrong with that?”

Artemis knew she was more than courtesy smiles and cliche hashtags. “You care too much about what other people think. Does anyone even know who _you_ really are?”

Daphne leaned back, the look of offense clear on her face. “Plenty of people know me! Plus, I have to care!”

Rather than apologize, Artemis stood up, the stool skittering back. _Plenty of people know her, huh? But not me._ It pricked her pride. “Why? Why does it matter _so fucking much_ what other people think?”

Daphne’s jaw clenched as she stood, hands fisted at her perfectly sculpted waist. The flower in her hair wilted, a thorny vine twining around her hair like a crown. 

_Even that’s pretty somehow!_ Her fierce beauty and high regard for everyone’s opinion except Artemis just infuriated her further.

“Those one million followers? My damn idiot brother? You shouldn’t care what anyone else thinks! They’re strangers who don’t even know you! They have no fucking clue who...” Artemis poked Daphne’s shoulder “You.” Poke. “Are!” Artemis stepped up and gripped both her shoulders tight. Daphne’s tears fell freely, but a fury grew behind her eyes too. “If they can’t see how perfect you are…” Daphne’s mouth fell open. Artemis’ voice trailed off, the last words a whisper, “... they can get bent.”

“You-” Daphne swallowed, eyes growing wide. The buds of a dozen periwinkles sprouted at both temples. “You think I’m…” She blinked. A tear fell.

Artemis wanted to shake some sense into her, furious, before realizing in a flash she was angry more at herself than Daphne. Sliding a hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, they crashed together in a rough, claiming kiss. Everything melted, seamless and natural, warm and wet. Gods, the smell of her was nothing to the taste. Ripe apples and honeysuckle. Sunrise and sweetgrass.

Embarrassment about the outburst warred with a terrible want, no _need_ for Daphne to know just how perfect she is. Beyond picture perfect. Artemis' words had failed her time and again, maybe a kiss could show her just how special she was. A fresh bloom. Soft as hell. Smart as a whip. Gentle and fragile. Such a being should never doubt her worth. _It doesn’t matter what they think! You’re perfect. Who cares?_

“I care,” Daphne said, kissing her back with panting breaths.

 _Oh shit_ , Artemis realized too late she’s been babbling between breaths as their arms twined together, their hands trailing over exposed skin. Artemis gentled the kiss, calming her frantic impulses. She needed to slow time, stretch the miraculous moment just a bit longer. The shape of Daphne, the heat of her, was like nothing she’d ever experienced. Who needed to talk when-

“You don’t think you know the real me?” Daphne pulled back and studied her. The shiny track where tears had fallen cut like a knife in the gut.

“I'm not sure… I know what I see. I wanna know more.” Artemis leaned forward so their foreheads and noses touched, so close Daphne’s sharp eyes couldn’t see every damn secret in her heart. She just needed to take a breath, but inhaling just brought the intoxicating smell of _her_ deeper inside. Artemis groaned, answered by Daphne’s muffled giggle.

“Color me surprised.”

Artemis closed her eyes in shame. The eternal maiden? Yeah right. Her body sang with heated desire for all the unexplored potential between them. Her arms longed to squeeze her tighter. So much tension had ratcheted up between them with Daphne traipsing around her house. She was always either on Apollo’s arm or in tight hugs with Persephone. All the huntress got from the perfect nymph were a few wary glances. Polite conversation. _Oh gods, she may not even like me._

Artemis wrenched away, trying to disentangle her hand from where it cradled Daphne’s head only to yank at her hair.

“Ouch!” Daphne squeezed her back into a hug by the shoulder. 

Cheek to cheek, Artemis froze, vibrating with confusion, unwilling to hurt Daphne by moving a muscle. “I’m sorry. That was…” She struggled for the right words… _awful of me, clumsy and dumb, totally nuts_ . The only thing she couldn’t bring herself to say was… _a mistake._

“Super hot?” Daphne’s whisper at her ear took a moment to register. _Whoa_. Full body shivers with two words. “Though if you could get your jewelry unstuck, that’d be nice.”

Artemis' heart beat like a drum in her head. Cold nerves and hot anticipation flooded head to toe, until every inch of her body seemed to tingle. With her free hand, she worked to loosen Daphne’s pink hair from the ring on her opposite hand. As she worked the knot free, Artemis slid further back to face Daphne’s round, luminous eyes. Pink lips parted on a sigh that seemed to skitter down Artemis’ throat, stilling any words. Her head was a cloud of wonder, warmth, and awe. When her hand slid free of Daphne’s hair, it skimmed down the line of her back. Her fingers pressed against the fabric of the dress, feeling the hint of her spine under the clothing, imagining how soft she’d be fully bare. Her mouth watered.

“Artemis,” Daphne’s breath stuttered. She licked her lips.

“You, uh, you liked it?” Artemis broke eye contact, doubt raging. This woman was kind and sweet, so sweet it intoxicated common sense. “Not weird or unwanted? You can tell me the truth, Daphne. I didn’t mean to pounce on you like a wild animal.”

Daphne gripped her chin, pulled her face back up, and placed a light, closed mouth kiss on her lips. “Sexy.” A quick peck. “Wanted.” Another touch of their lips, grazing and long. “And maybe I like you wild.”

The butterflies set off with a new vengeance. “Y-you like me?”

Daphne’s grin was brighter than the sun, stretching wide and transformative. “Oh yeah. I’ve been interested for…” A dimple flashed as her lips tucked to the side. “Forever. I just got used to thinking _you_ were uninterested.”

“The opposite of uninterested, Daph.” Artemis let both hands meet at Daphne’s waist and took a moment to feel the dramatic, rounding curve of her up and down. Wonder bloomed in her solar plexus seeing obvious arousal in the object of her affection. How had she missed it before?

“And why does it matter if I like you, anyway?” Daphne shook her hair out. Her teasing, song-like voice pitched lower in imitation, “ _You shouldn’t care what anyone else thinks._ ”

Artemis’ palms slid up Daphne’s side and around her back, pulling their bodies flush together. The surprised, sharp intake of breath was so close, it nearly pulled the air right out of the huntress’ lungs. Her purple nose nudged Daphne’s, smiling when dark lashes fluttered in response. 

“I care what _you_ think.” Artemis’ whisper wasn’t seductive, just true.

“I care what you think too.” Daphne blinked, took a big breath, and let fast words tumble out, “It really shouldn’t bother me what everyone thinks. You’re right on that count. It’s hard though, ya know? It’s not just that it’s my job. I-I’m likable. I want people to like m-”

Artemis pressed a finger to Daphne’s lips, shushing the spiraling self doubt. “You wanna learn how to give zero fucks about what other people think?”

Daphne nodded earnestly.

Artemis grinned. “Stick with me.”

Daphne smiled, then bit the purple finger pressed against her lips. They both leaned in for another kiss when the phone on the counter chimed. Artemis pulled back, tucking a lock of hair behind Daphne’s ear.

“You need to get that?”

Daphne hopped up to sit on the counter and clicked a button on her phone before sliding it away. One long leg reached out, her foot curling around Artemis' thigh. The huntress stepped flush to the counter and leaned both hands against the marble. The promise of more apple infused kisses was only a breath away.

Warm, pink palms framed her face. “I think right now, all I need is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. For more updates and thirsty content, I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror). I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
